A Whole New World and Other Sexy Places
by Falco Peregrinus
Summary: Blaine is watching Disney. Kurt is horny. They start singing "A Whole New World". Sex happens. It's a bit ridiculous, filled with innuendo and bossy Kurt.


**Author's Note: **_**A Whole New World**_** is a filthy, filthy song. I am bored and procrastinating and feeling snarky. So I came up with this.**

Blaine loved Disney. Kurt would have thought it immature, but Blaine's cuteness made the whole thing endearing and the countertenor was more than happy to laze across his boyfriend's bed cuddling him while they steadily watched their way through the Disney classics. Blaine was enraptured by the scene and Kurt amused himself my playing his lover's curls or commenting on the fashion choices of the princesses and princes (he had to admit, had he not been gay, Megara had a fantastic pair of hips, but the real-life Disney prince stretched out next to him ruined every chance in the world of his ever being straight…and Kurt was just fine with that).

However, Kurt isn't content tonight. He's horny as Hades' hair and Blaine is oblivious as ever.

They're watching that infamous flying carpet scene from _Aladdin_, y'know, the one with _A Whole New World_ and all those thinly-masked innuendos.

"_You, uh, you don't wanna go for a ride, do you?"_ Aladdin asked his dark-haired princess. Kurt shot Blaine, whom he had decided was his own personal Arabic prince, a seductive glare through narrowed eyes. Of course the tenor was oblivious, lying on his stomach, legs dangling in the air as he watched the cartoons.

"'_Is it safe?'"_ Kurt mouthed along with Jasmine, knowing very well that _going for a ride_ on Blaine's 'matching carpet' was very, very safe.

'_Do you trust me?'_ Aladdin asked, and Kurt slipped his hand under Blaine's polo shirt, mouthing along with Jasmine's, "_'Yes'"_.

'_I can show you the world,_

_Shining, shimmering, splendid._

_Tell me, princess,_

_Now when did you last let your heart decide?'_

Blaine began to sing along with Aladdin, innocently as a lamb.

"'_I can open your eyes,_

_Take you wonder by wonder,_

_Over, sideways and under_

_On a magic carpet ride.'"_

Needless to say, Kurt very much wanted to be taken wonder by wonder (or just taken, for that matter) and he didn't matter if it was over, sideways, under or all three combined. He drew patterns on Blaine's back, his fingers speeding up.

"_A whole new world,_

_A new fantastic point of view_

_No one to tell us 'no'_

_Or where to go_

_Or say we're only dreaming.'"_

Kurt smiled as launched into Jasmine's part, which sat comfortably in his range.

"'_A whole new world,_

_A dazzling place I never knew_

_But when I'm way up here,_

_It's crystal clear_

_That now I'm in a whole with you.'"_

Blaine went for the Aladdin's part again, but Kurt flipped him over on his back, straddling his hips and holding his hands above his head, trying desperately to get his attention.

"'_Unbelievable sights,_

_Indescrible feeling,_

_Soaring, tumbling, free-wheeling,_

_Through an endless diamond sky.'"_

Blaine gave his boyfriend a playful grin and leaned up to lick his chin. Well, good, he was apparently thinking about sex, but he was nowhere near the mental state that Kurt needed him to be in.

"'_A whole new world,'"_ He sang, pulling off Blaine's shirt. The tenor responded with, _'"Don't you dare close your eyes.'"_ Kurt lazily ran a finger down his boyfriend's bare chest, _"A hundred thousand things to see.'" _ He trilled. _"'Hold your breath, it gets better.'"_ Hmmm, Blaine was still managing to sing without cracking or gasping for air. This was a problem. _'"I'm like a shooting star, I'm come so far, I can't go back to where I used to be."_ He smiled, a hint of his eyebrows moving seductively and he felt Blaine groan as something firm formed in his pants. Finally! It still wasn't enough and Kurt decided to take the lyrics into his own hands, singing directly to Blaine, the 'chaste' Disney couple forgotten onscreen. Whatever, Aladdin and Jasmine probably wanted into each other's fashionally baggy pants anyway.

'"_I won't dare close my thighs!_

_Every moment gets wetter!_

_I'll chase you anywhere,_

_There's time to spare,_

_Let me share this whole new world with you.'"_

"A whole new world?" Blaine choked out, eyes locked on his lover as Kurt teasingly rolled his hips into his boyfriend's raging hard on. Kurt smiled his little smile and continued singing the rest of the duet with himself, mentally taking note that singing a duet by yourself was a metaphor for masturbation, so his whole Victor/Victoria 'duet' had really been more of a—never mind.

'"_A whole new world,_

_That's where we'll be,_

_A thrilling chase,_

_At a wondrous pace,_

_We can't go back to our virginity."_

With a grunt worthy of primal animal lust, Blaine righted the rest of himself (well, the rest of his body—a certain part of him was already 'righted') and promptly stripped the snarky countertenor of his tie, fashion key necklace and dress shirt before going to work on his belt. Kurt smiled, savoring sweet victory and the feeling of the hands of his lover roaming him and stripping him of his beloved clothes as he unbuckled Blaine's pants and helped Blaine step out of them, leaving him only in his boxers as his pants fell out the bed.

"You. And. Your. Fucking. Voice." Blaine managed, kissing Kurt between every word.

"My fucking voice?" Kurt repeated, innocently, as he felt his skinny jeans being tugged down and he obediently shimmied out of them to be left in his bright red boxer-briefs, only to have Blaine fling his jeans across the room and pounce on him. Kurt whimpered from Blaine's sudden animalistic interest, happily smothered beneath him. He thrust up into his boyfriend's boxer-covered hard length, eliciting needy moans from both of them.

"Nuuuuhhhhhggg, Kurt…"

"I'm sending your underwear into a whole new world." Kurt snapped, bossily. "Sit up!"

"Nuuuuhhhhggg!"

"Now, Blaine."

Relunctantly, the tenor sat up and Kurt pulled off his boxers in one, swift motion and threw them across the room. They were joined, moments later, by his own boxer-briefs. Blaine was about to pounce on him again, but Kurt stopped him and put a finger to his lover's lips when he tried to protest.

"No, stay…" The countertenor soothed, and he began to kiss down Blaine's chest, licking and sucking around both his nipples, causing Blaine to arch his back off the bed.

"Kurt, nnnnuuuggghhhh!"

"Love you too." Kurt replied, separating his lips from Blaine's skin long enough to add in his own dry comment. He left a kiss on both of Blaine's hips, leaving him whining and clawing at the air before breathing across the top of his cock. Blaine gasped loudly and thrusted up, making Kurt pin him down just in time.

"Please, Kurt, please, please, please!"

"Please what, Blaine?" The countertenor asked, innocent as ever with his face not even an inch away from Blaine's cock.

"Suck me." He rasped.

"Suck what, exactly?"

"Suck my cock." The tenor managed to choke out.

"Oh, is that all? Really, all you had to do was ask." And with that, Kurt sunk onto his lover's cock, taking all of him into his mouth before drawing back off and giving him little kitten licks along the tip and kissing down the length again before taking all of him in his mouth and swurling his tongue around. This did nothing to improve Blaine's wrecked state.

"Kurt. Kurt, KurtKurtKurt!" Blaine moaned, thrashing beneath Kurt's warm mouth. Kurt sucked hard, hollowing out his cheeks and Blaine gasped.

"Stop!"

Kurt pulled off with an obscene-sounding _pop_. "Everything okay baby?" He asked, his voice suddenly soft.

"Yeah…just…not going to last if you keep doing that."

Kurt smiled and moved up to kiss him, even as Blaine dragged his body up close toward his mouth, kissing him hungrily and Kurt moaned as he kissed back, all teeth and tongue and sweat.

"Take me." He muttered, his voice uncharacteristically low with want. "Take me to a whole new world Blaine."

Try as he might to keep a straight face, Kurt broke out into giggles and pretty soon, Blaine's expression mirrored his in the sheer ridiculousness of his failed pick-up line.

"Don't you dare close your thighs." Blaine chortled, flipping Kurt over onto his back.

"Every moment gets wetter." Kurt giggled, without missing a beat. But their giggles subsided as their carresses became soft, Blaine's hand winding itself down his lover's torso, gently across his cock, making Kurt groan, and down across his entrance. Kurt moaned again and Blaine reached across into his bedside drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube, slicking up his fingers before pushing one in. Kurt hissed at the intrusion, the familiar feeling of the stretching burn quickly giving way to sweet pleasure.

"Move." He ordered, ever the bossypants…or rather, bossy-lack-of-pants.

Blaine obliged, thrusting in and out with his finger and when Kurt whined, he added a second and then a third, scirroring and sketching them around until Kurt shrieked, confirming that Blaine had just found that magical spot inside of him.

"Blaine…need you…inside of me…NOW."

Obediently, Blaine slid his fingers out of Kurt, who whined at the loss as his lover reached into his bedside draw and pulled out a condom, ripping it open with his teeth and sliding it on before lathering himself with lube at top speed, which apparently, wasn't fast enough for Kurt.

"Blaine…"

"Coming, coming."

"You'd better not be, yet…" Kurt commented dryly. In response, Blaine hitched Kurt's legs up around his waist and planted a warm kiss on his lips while gently pushing into him.

Both boys moaned simaltaneously from the sensation and Blaine froze, allowing Kurt to get used to the intrustion. After about a moment, Kurt nodded his head and Blaine began to thrust. Slowly, gently, at first, but then with more gusto.

"Blaine…" Kurt moaned, softly, tightening the hold his legs had around Blaine's waist as he rocked back and forth. "Faster…"

Blaine obliged, reaching one hand done to stroke Kurt's cock without breaking the rhythm of their hips and Kurt responded with a soft, "Oh.." And shifted slightly, so Blaine was brushing against his—

"AH BLAINE!" Kurt shrieked, "Do that again!" Blaine thrusted, earning another high-pitched yell of ecstacy from his lover, who was bringing his hips up to meet Blaine with every thrust.

"Blaine, I'm gonna come, nuhhhgghh…" He whimpered.

"Then come baby."

And with that, Kurt threw back his head and keened as he came, lacing his boyfriend's hand and chest with the milky-white liquid. Blaine came moments later with a loud groan of, "Kurt!". They rode out their orgasms together, their eyes glued to each other until Kurt relaxed against the mattress and Blaine slowly pulled out, Kurt moaning softly at the sudden feeling of emptiness. Blaine paused long enough to pull off the condom, tie it off and drop it in the bin. He disappeared into the bathroom, reappearing moments later, with a warm moist towel in hand, gently washing Kurt before wiping the remainder of the mess off himself. Tossing the towel aside, he crawled into bed, wrapping his arms around his lover.

"Mmm, I love you." He mumbled, snuggling into Kurt's now-wrecked chestnut hair.

"I love you too." The countertenor replied, twisting around for a soft kiss. They pulled away, smiliing softly at each other before relaxing again.

"Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"I can show you the world."

**Author's Note: Right, so I feel dirty now and not in a good way. I'm going to go take a shower. And reflect on my own dangerous levels of baby penguin-ness. There went my smut-writing virginity… Review, please, if you want to remind me of my painfully obvious virginity.**


End file.
